theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Decision
The Decision is the second episode of Attack on Titan: Gale and the last episode of The Retreat arc. Plot scene shows a shot of the Karanese District. Then of Patricia's house. Patricia is inside with her mother Mom So, I heard you've been making new friends? Patricia Yeah, both of them are really nice! Mom That's good to know... Patricia But... I can't help but wonder what happened to the others... Mom What do you mean? Patricia I mean.. the others... back in Shiganshina... mom remains quiet Patricia Anyway, I gotta go. I'll be meeting with Nick and Sci soon. Mom Okay, but don't be too late! opens the door Don't worry, I won't! closes the door and walks to the right, on a straight street ---- next scene shows the morning sun, then a shot of Patricia as she is sitting on a bench. Two people walk near her, who turn out to be Nick and Sci Nick Hey! Sci You're early. Patricia Well it's better than being late now isn't it? Sci Yeah I guess but guess what? Nick The Survey Corps are returning from their expedition today. Patricia ...Have you guys even seen the Survey Corps before? looks at Sci. Sci looks back at him and they both shrug Nick We have, but only when they left for the expedition. Sci Why do you ask? looks away as a flashback appears. A younger version of her is standing a long with other children behind a crowd of adults. They are trying to see what's going on Girl Hey, come on! I wanna see! Patricia Hey, hold on! They're coming! gate opens slowly as the heroes return. But they are all beat up with mortified expressions on their faces. They are carrying carts with corpses in it. The corpses aren't visible but the legs are sticking out. The crowd starts whispering, as Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps, leads the other soldiers. Some of them are on horseback. looks terrified, then the scene shows a close-up of her face before it fades away and transcends back into the present, with a shot of her face from the same angle suddenly focuses again Patricia I'll just... go home... Sci What? Nick But we just got here! Patricia Trust me, if you don't leave you'll see something you wish you haven't. stands up and walks back to the direction of her home and Sci look at each other What was THAT all about? shrugs Whatever, they'll be here any moment! scene switches to a shot of the gate, as it slowly opens screen goes black, then shows a shot of Patricia inside her house is shown. She is moving chess pieces by herself, while leaning on her shoulder knock on the door is heard. She stands up Patricia One second! opens the door and sees Nick and Sci there. They both have blank expressions on their faces sarcastlically Well, how was it? Sci That was... Nick Disturbing... Sci You said it. Nick Well... may we come in? Patricia Sure. three of them walk in and sit around the table where the chess set was Nick I can't imagine what these people have seen out there... Sci I don't want to know... Patricia I've seen it... Nick Oh... so that's why you- sighs Yeah... looks at Nick Hey... you're planning on joining the military, right? Nick That's right... looks up at him Which branch are you choosing? Sci Oh yeah, which one? Nick What? Patricia Don't you know? Sci After graduating you can choose between the Survey Corps, The Garrison and the Military Police. Nick Oh, that... well... I haven't given much thought to it but I know for a fact it won't be the MP. Patricia But why not? Nick The Military Police is full of corrupt sons of... ugh. Patricia What makes you say that? Nick What do you think? It's the truth... Sci How do you even know that? You've never been to the interior. Nick Actually... Patricia Well I'm joining the military too then. Sci What? You? Patricia Yes, me. Nick But you're- Patricia What? Weak? Petite? What? Nick Nothing it's just... where do you get that courage? Sci What he said. How could you possibly have the intentions of being a soldier after witnessing what happened to your father? Patricia Well the thing is... you guys inspire me. Nick Huh? Patricia Yeah... I admire your determination to break free, to see the outside world. It almost makes me feel like I can just... do it... right now. Sci Well if that's the case... then I'm joining the military too. Patricia Wait, really? But... why? Sci The thing is... looks away slightly as flashing images with various buildings, and a shot of the Trost district appears before it switches back to Sci Sci I'm not quite proud of... Nick Yeah? Sci Screw it. What I'm trying to say is, I'm with you guys. If you go, I go. I have as much as determination to see the outside world as you do, so don't think I'm getting left behind. Nick Wouldn't dream of it. Patricia But... aren't you afraid? Sci There's this... thing Nick used to say before. You remember it right? Nick How could I not... Patricia Well... what is it? stands up and stares blankly ahead Nick Fear is an illusion. To be alive isn't. both remain quiet for a few moments Patricia There it is, that determination again. Nick Heh, thanks. Sci Well, what now? stands up, followed by Patricia Nick Now... we get prepared. We still have two years until we're old enough to join the military. Sci Yeah, and I don't like field work anyway. Patricia Neither do I. Nick In other words... camera shows the three of them from a frontal view Nick We're in this together. Mom No you're not, not yet. three of them jump scared, Patricia turns around Patricia Mom? Uh... how long have you been standing there? Mom Long enough, but I understand you. All three of you. Patricia Wait, you do? Mom Patricia, you are following up in your father's footsteps. He was had the same determination as you and your two friends here. Sci Well, thank you but... I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet... Nick Yeah, I'm- Mom No need for that. Patricia's already told me about you two. You're Sci and you're Nick? Nick Well actually, I'm Nick. He's Sci. Patricia Ugh... mom... Mom Well, it doesn't matter now that much doesn't it? and Sci look at each other and shrug, again Patricia So... you won't try to stop me? Mom Of course not. I trust you can make the right choice. Besides, you got your friends there, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Patricia Well... still, don't worry about me. I won't do anything stupid like the Survey Corps. Should I graduate, I will most likely choose the Garrison. Nick Then it's the Garrison for me too! Sci Count me in! Mom smiles Mom Well, don't get too confident, you still have two years before you are old enough to enlist in the military, but before that, there is something you should know. Nick Hm? Mom The commander of the Garrison in this part of Wall Rose is Commander Skrill Lang. Patricia Who is... oh you have got to be kidding me... Nick Huh? Sci Yeah, who is this guy? Patricia He was a comrade of my father. He used to visit us in Shiganshina from time to time... I wonder what he's up to right now. Mom As I was saying, if you three are choosing the Garrison, don't make that man angry. He has had a short since... a certain event... and he doesn't forgive mistakes easily. Nick I'm sure we have nothing to worry about, right? Patricia Right! Sci You bet. Mom Well then, I think that's all. Patricia Thanks, mom... Sci Don't worry Mrs. Deller! three of them walk outside and then towards the direction of the fields from before scene shows the setting sun, again, then the three of them, standing together, before the camera zooms away from them, as a clear shot of Wall Rose is shown Let us fight for a better future! Category:Attack on Titan: Gale Category:NickFusi0n Category:Episodes